Dear Nezumi
by sweetlittleflower
Summary: I can be sad, but is it okay to feel heartbroken right? Shion thought;his mind flooded with thought of rat and the letter. /AN. No.6 does not belong to me but to its wright full owners. Please support the release/


p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""MOM" Shion cried as he ran to hug her./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She looked over to were she heard a femiller voice "SHION" she called out. Only instead it was a young man with white hair and red hair and a BABY? "Shion is that you?" She asked tears streaming down her face. br /"Mom" he gave his mother a long meaningful hug trying not to hurt the child in his arms. I'm glad she recniosed me he thought "How did you know it was me?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"His mother gave a soft smile "A mother never forget's! Silly" she gave a soft giggle and hit him on the head./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What was that for?" he asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I WAS WORRIED!Your lucky that rat was in contact with me. Were is he anyway Shion?" she looked around to spot rat in the crowd./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Suddenly He grimaced in pain at the thought of rat. he toched his lips rembring the kiss he had given to him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She noticed shion's pain then gave a motherly smile and asked "Shion do you care for rat?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""yes I do" he said softly his mind still afloat in thought./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She gave a soft smile and said " if he likes you the way you like him Rat will come back Shion. you just have to be patient and keep believing. rat will return maybe not now maybe in a couple of months but he will come back shion."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Your right! he will I can't be sad. lets go home!"he said softly./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Let's." his mother pulled him along/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""so tell me what's Rat like and what your doing with a child? Where's safu anyway? I thought she'd be with you?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Shion didn't know we're to start. " I saved him during a man hunt. Rat is wonder full actor as well as a singer!" with a little step in his voice. It pained him to remember sufu. He stood Silently for a momment then spoke "safu...She...she didn't make it" his voice was shaky./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She was happy to be reunited with her son and she had rat to thank for that. he brought her son back in one pice and had kept his promise. she listened to her son talking about Rat and the baby. When her son finally brought up safu. She gave her son a big motherly hug. Then said with her hand on his shoulder "Shion, I'm sorry you went through this. I don't think safu would want you to dwell on the passed...safu would want you to be happy so you need to smile, for everyone who lost there life in this somewhat disaster"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Shion looked up to his mother his eyes tearing up " your wright mom she would want that" he gave a genuine smile./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"_few hours later_/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hey mom do you have a Piece of paper and a pencil?" Shion asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I do but what for?" she asked getting out her notebook and pencil from her apron./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""To give this girl back to his mom" he said taking the pencil and notepad./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""And who would that be?" she asked with crepitus/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Shion gave a soft smile "A friend." He gave out a whistle and a brown dog came. he took of his jacket ,then wrapped the baby girl in the jacket and sent him to see /br /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"_later that night_br /His mom was sound a sleep he took this oprotunay to give nature his last message and it read " Nezumi promise me you'll come back After all that wasn't a goodbye kiss."br /He wrapped it in the caps ale and gave it to Macbeth give this to rat. br /Macbeth squeaked understanding her job and scurried away to find Nezumi./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"/AN this was a little OC of the characters and their might be some flaws in grammar and such. I do apologies to you for that. I might continue this if I get some reviews good or bad. I'd also like to hear what you'd have to say. Thank you for reading~! \(^•^)/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Ps. I don't remember the mothers name and what should I call the baby? /p 


End file.
